First Kiss
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Elsanna one-shot. Modern, not related. Elsa has been hiding her feelings from her best friend and finally decides to tell Anna her big secret but will she be able yo go through with it? Reviews welcome :)


Elsa paced back and forth on the wooden floor of the lounge in her shared apartment. She wrung her hands together in front of her, her nerves coursing through her body. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest as her stomach twisted and churned making her fight against the urge to regurgitate the chocolate she'd had with lunch. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, trying to come up with the best way to tell her best friend and roommate that she just so happed to be madly in love with her.

In her mind's eye Elsa could see those fiery red locks, meticulously worked into twin braids, resting over freckled shoulders. Those aquamarine eyes glistening with adoration as a pink tongue darted out to wet ruby red lips. The wide expanse of chocolate freckles that adorned her body like stars in the night sky, making Elsa want nothing more than to map those constellations with her lips. Then there was that gorgeous lithe body, toned and slightly muscular, crafted from years of tree climbing and horseback riding.

Elsa's mouth watered at the thought, she wondered what that skin would taste like beneath her lips, she bet it would be more delectable than chocolate, or perhaps, she would taste exactly like chocolate considering how much the redhead consumed of sugary treat. She wondered if her hair would smell like the strawberries its colour resembled or perhaps more like the red roses Elsa adored so much.

The platinum blonde paused in her pacing and groaned, scrubbing her face with the palm of her hands. God, she had it bad! It didn't matter what she did or what she thought of her mind would always race back to the copper-haired girl. She strode over to the couch and flopped herself down unceremoniously with a muffled "oof" as her face hit a cushion. Another groan as she rolled over and glared up at the ceiling, was she really going to go through with this? Discussing her feelings was something Elsa had never been good at. She often closed herself off and locked her heart away when things became too intense, emotionally she was a wreck. She never allowed herself to get close to people, to let them in, she'd always poised herself, repeated her mantra of "conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

For some unfathomable reason the feisty auburn girl had managed to get through Elsa's icy exterior, climb that snow-capped mountain that Elsa had built her own ice fortress on and somehow, _god_ , somehow, she'd managed to thaw Elsa's frozen heart. And still, the redhead was completely oblivious to the effect she had on Elsa. Elsa's third groan was much louder and drawn-out as she desperately clung to the tiniest sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, her friend felt the same way. She really didn't want to fuck this up, the younger woman meant so much to Elsa, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her, even if she couldn't have her in a romantic way, she hoped that they'd remain close friends. After all, something is always better than nothing.

Elsa sat bolt upright upon hearing the jingle of keys at the front door, the muffled murmur of a few choice words as they struggled in the lock, followed by creaking of the door being pushed open. Her heart leapt into her throat – which was suddenly dry – as she struggled to regulate her panicked breathing.

"Oh, hey Els." The strawberry blonde called. Her voice was like a beautiful melody, playing only for Elsa's pleasure and boy oh boy did it play often. The redhead certainly had the gift of the gab, even if it frequently got her into trouble or she ended up rambling off on some tangent and completely forgetting what she was talking about in the first place.

"Hi." Elsa rasped, apparently, her voice had decided to make itself scarce in her moment of need.

"You okay?" The girl asked, a look of concern swept across her features. "You seem worried or stressed or sick. Are you sick? I could make you some chicken soup or maybe you'd like pumpkin? Hmm, maybe that's not the best idea, knowing how clumsy I am I'd probably burn the apartment down. Or is there something wrong? Did someone hurt you? Did you have a nightmare or maybe, maybe you're just tired? Are you tired? Oh, you're totally tired, look at you, you have bags under your eyes and you look all dishevelled. Oh, my god, were you just napping? Did I wake you? Oh, I'm so sorry Elsa. You see I couldn't get my keys in the stupid hole and then they wouldn't tur-"

"ANNA!" Elsa breathed, holding up her right hand to silence the rambling girl. "I'm fine… I just… its… well…" _Fuck_ , she groaned to herself. _Come on brain, work_!

"Yes?" Anna promoted, curious at what had made her normally well-spoken, calm and demure friend to suddenly become so flustered.

"Oh, boy, right um… I… I… did I mention you how beautiful you look today?" Elsa cursed herself for dancing around the subject, why was this so hard!

Anna gave Elsa a confused look as she pondered her appearance. She'd just got back from helping her grandmother, Gerda plant flowers in her garden. She had dirt smeared over her clothes, her hair was springing out of her braids and her bangs were rigid from the dried sweat on her forehead. Her nails were blackened with soil and she was sure she had a splodge of mud on her cheek.

"Um… no… but thanks…" Anna was so bewildered by her friend's behaviour. "Elsa, what's going on? You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"What? No, god no. I'm fine Anna, promise. I just, _god_ , this is so hard for me to say." Tears prickled in Elsa's eyes, she wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so emotional, maybe it was because she was so afraid of ruining their friendship, she really didn't want to risk losing Anna, but she had been harbouring these feelings for so long she felt like she was just going to burst if she didn't get them out.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna cooed, she rushed over to her friend, pulling her into a warm embrace as tears soaked into her shirt. "Shh, it's okay. Whatever it is you can tell me, I don't like seeing you upset like this."

Everything started to become too much for Elsa, she began to feel claustrophobic and she desperately needed air. So, she did what she had always done when things became too intense.

She ran.

"I… I have to go." She tore herself away from Anna and sprinted to her room. Slamming the door behind her, Elsa threw herself onto her bed and sobbed shamelessly into her pillow.

"Elsa?" Anna called out timidly, she was concerned for Elsa, obviously, something big was troubling her, if only she knew what.

"Go away Anna." Elsa muttered, her head still buried into her pillow.

"No Elsa. I won't let you shut me out. You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"

Elsa heard the distinctive sound of the doorknob turning and berated herself for not locking the infernal thing. Footfalls padded over the carpeted floor as Anna neared her bed. Elsa felt the mattress dip slightly as Anna sat herself by the blonde's hip. There was a warm hand on her back, rubbing in soothing circles as the other tenderly stroked her hair.

"Elsa, look at me. Please, just talk to me. Tell me what's eating you up, I want to help you." Anna pleaded softly.

"It's you!" Elsa blurted loudly. The hand on her back tensed before retreating, it's partner following suit.

"Me?" Came the glum reply. Anna's hands clasped together in her lap, picking at her nails as a wet hotness stung in her eyes.

Elsa suddenly released how that must have sounded to Anna and instantly sat up, wrapping her arms around the redhead. "No, I-I didn't mean it like that Anna. I'm sorry, I just, I'm really no good at this." She apologised, wiping a tear from a freckled cheek.

"I don't understand Elsa, what do you mean it's me? Tell me?" Anna looked heartbroken, the pain clear in her eyes.

Elsa took a deep, steadying breath and placed her hand delicately on Anna's check, cupping her jaw and guiding the freckled face up to meet hers.

"This." Elsa whispered before taking the plunge and capturing those supple lips with her own.

Anna froze, shock numbing her mind, rendering it blank. It took a few moments for her to catch up to the situation and by that time those lips had left her mouth.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry! I just, I ju-" Elsa's last words were swallowed by Anna's mouth, pressing hotly into Elsa's.

A barely audible moan escaped Elsa's lips as her heart leapt for joy in her chest. The kiss was searing and passionate and just as she expected, Anna tasted exactly like chocolate. Elsa felt Anna's tongue swipe across her lips, which she parted, granting the inquisitive muscle access, deepening the kiss. Hands roamed around bodies with fervour, wanting to touch, to pull, to meld their bodies ever closer until two became one. Fingers tangled in copper locks, searching for purchase, for an anchor because Elsa felt like she was floating and desperately needed _something_ to bring her back down to earth.

" _Anna_ " Elsa moaned as Anna began to leave hot open kissing along the length of Elsa's neck, her teeth scraping and nibbling at the soft skin, her lips sucking with abandon leaving red welts along the way. Anna's answering growl was enough to make Elsa shudder bodily as pulses of electricity zapped through her veins.

Their lips met again, this time it was with warmth rather than a primal _need_. Their kisses and touches slowed and became tender as both girls fought to reign in their urges. As much as their bodies screamed in pleasure, they both knew that it was too soon for _that_. Elsa placed one last soft kiss on Anna's lips before resting their foreheads together and gently stroking a flushed cheek.

"Oh Anna. That was…"

"Amazing."

"Incredible."

"Perfect."

"Everything." Sighed Elsa contently.

"Elsa?" Came a timid voice.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She whispered against the blonde's lips.

"I love you too Snowflake." Elsa gave Anna another sweet kiss. "More than you'll ever know."

~ Always ~


End file.
